charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera
Margarita Emilia "Maggie" Vera is one of the three protagonists of ''Charmed''. She is the younger half-sister to both Macy and Mel and she possesses the power of Telepathy. She is currently a college freshman at Hilltowne University. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and an unknown man a few years after her older half-sister, Mel. At birth, Marisol bound Maggie's powers so she could live a normal life. In high school, Maggie began dating a mortal boy named Brian, but at some point, the two broke up and developed an on-again/off-again relationship. She would later begin to attend Hilltowne University and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. Becoming a Charmed One Three months after her mother's death, Maggie and Mel had a fall out over Mel blaming Maggie for their mom's death. She later learns of Macy's existence. Then learning she has powers, and eventually learning about her destiny from their Whitelighter, Harry. After defeating their first demon, the two mend their relationship and welcome Macy into the family. Throughout the Series In Let This Mother Out, Maggie is still struggling to control her powers. It becomes worse when she joins Lucy and her Kappa Tau Kappa sisters to visit Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. When they hold hands, she can't help but hear all of the girls' thoughts. It gets worse when she touches Angela Wu's hand and hears her screaming out. Maggie freaks out and leaves. She tries to make out with her ex-boyfriend, Brian but all she can hear is what Brian is thinking about. Back at home, Maggie has to deal with being the mediator between her elder sisters since Macy and Mel can't agree on whether to trust Harry or the spirit communicating to them through the ouija board. She ends up siding with Mel and helps her release the spirit, hoping that it's their mother. However, as soon as she hugs the spirit, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit isn't really their mother. But with Macy now on Mel's side, Maggie gets overruled. So, she helps her sisters get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, Maggie's instincts were right. The spirit turns out to be an Imposter Demon impersonating their mother in order to trick the sisters into giving her their powers. On realizing that they need a mirror to vanquish the demon, Maggie thinks on her feet and uses her phone as a mirror, vanquishing the demon. After that, Harry helps Maggie realize that the best way to control her powers is by listening to her own instincts and not what everyone else is telling her. She uses that courage to finally break up with Brian for good. In Sweet Tooth, Maggie has an encounter with a rude costumer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she didn't have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the wood in order to bind it by using Macy's vigin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can't use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her charmed duties. In the end she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. Personality Maggie is described as bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted. Physical Appearance Maggie is a young woman of Latina descent between in her late teens and early twenties. She has shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Maggie's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Maggie Vera/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear people's thoughts and sense their emotions. Later as her power develops, she can also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with. Maggie's ability is tactile, and requires her to touch the being whose mind she wishes to read. According to Harry this power reflects Maggie's sensibility but also her possible insecurities. ;Inactive Powers *'Resistance:' Due to Maggie and her sisters being Upper-Level Witches, they can withstand attacks that are otherwise lethal to humans. * Power of Three: The collective power of Maggie and her sisters which enhances their powers. Relationships Family * Maggie and Marisol Vera: Maggie and Marisol had a close mother/daughter relationship but not as close as Marisol and Mel's (Maggie did not tell her mother everything like Mel did). * Maggie and Mel Vera: Maggie was close to Mel but the two had issues with each other when their mother passed. Maggie believed Mel blamed her for not reaching their mother in time and decided to focus her attention on rushing Kappa in order to get out of the house. The two were able to reconcile their differences after Mel assured her that she didn't blame her. * Maggie Vera and Macy Vaughn: Maggie accepted Macy as her sister very quickly and felt an immediate bond to her. She wanted Macy to feel as a part of the family, assuring her sister that their mother must had a good reason for letting her go. She also pushed her sister into pursuing a relationship with Galvin and asked her to be open to her about why she was scared of being intimate. Romantic Life * [[Maggie Vera and Brian|'Maggie Vera and Brian']]:' Maggie and Brian dated in high school but Maggie wanted to take a break, not seeing herself being with Brian long term. The two seemed to have a friends with benefits relationship for a second but Maggie had to make their breakup official after hearing Brian's thoughts and knowing he was trying to get her back. * [[Maggie Vera and Parker|'Maggie Vera and Parker]]: Maggie and Parker were attracted to each other when they first met and had immediate chemistry. The two continued to flirt but Maggie had to stop when she realized that Parker was in a relationship with her friend/sorority sister, Lucy. Maggie tried to remain friendly with Parker but made the mistake of kissing him when trying to distract him from seeing a demon. Gallery 101 006.jpg 101 001.jpg 101 004.jpg Trivia *She is the youngest of the sisters. *Originally, her name was Madison but later got changed to Maggie. *Youngest half-sister. **Jeffery is the second witch sister to be cast in the series. **In real life, Maggie's portrayer is younger than her two co-stars. *She is based off of Phoebe Halliwell. ** Maggie doesn't share the same power as Phoebe; Phoebe's active power was premonition while Maggie's active power is tactic telepathy. ** Her counterpart Phoebe was excited to be a witch; In the reboot, Maggie is reluctant about it. ** Phoebe was a rebellious or wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up to be a good girl. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt however it changed Vera alluding to the actresses' Hispanic heritage when all their actresses were picked. *Maggie aspiresed to be a sorority girl so for the first four episodes she was pledging for the campus's local sorority. **In Other Women, Lucy expels her from Kappa Tau Kappa for kissing her boyfriend. *She had a falling out with Mel over their mother's death. But they reconciled when they become witches. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. This is parallel to Phoebe being the first to accept Paige as a sister in the original series after Prue died. *When she was in third grade, she made her mother a bong in art class to make up for breaking the original one. *In preschool, she had an unhealthy obsession with a green teletubbie. *She is a true millennial witch. *In Kappa Spirit, she is the first to have her full name revealed. *Maggie is currently the only sister with a middle name. This differs from the original series were none of the original Charmed Ones had middle names. Quotes I have to trust my own feelings. I don't know why she gave you up. But I really wish she hadn't. And we're gonna help you find the answers that you need. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hilltowne University Student Category:Hilltowne University